The Saiyan God's Despair
by Gofla
Summary: Goku feels alone after being the only one left of the Z-Fighters after 350 years. He has mastered ultra instinct which gave him immortality unknowingly at the time. He has an idea to travel back in time to be with the people he loves once again. Some romance (GokuxChi-Chi). Hiatus.
1. Despair

A/N: There will be timeline shifts throughout the story, but it will start at the very beginning of the saiyan saga. It will focus more on training the other Z-Fighters because of Goku's immeasurable power. This is my first ever fanfiction story so I will do my best to write a long and full one. Also the point of view will be from Goku or it will switch to narration/third-person. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Dragon ball series and the rights belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

References: "..." - Talking | _Italics_ \- Inner Monologue

* * *

Chapter 1

Despair

 _I'm Alone. Walking on the sidewalks of West City on a moonlit night sometime around 2am. Taking in the scenery while looking up at the moon that has been long ago wished back by the dragon while reminiscing the past from when I was a boy. The dragon balls were a great inspiration for adventure when I was much younger, but now they serve as a reminder of who I once was. All of the friends that I have made on my journey, and now all of them are in the afterlife. Without me._

 _All my family members and friends are all enjoying their afterlife, while I protect the earth from invaders and threats._

 _It's been over 300 years since the earth was in danger, and that was the first encounter with Lord Beerus._

 _It is Age 1089, which makes me 353 years old. I gained immortality accidentally when I mastered and enveloped the true form of ultra instinct. It transformed me into a saiyan god and I cannot die to natural causes. My appearance somewhat resembles the incomplete ultra instinct look when I am roaming the streets and out of combat; The Black with silverish tint along with my silver eyes. I also do not wear my traditional orange and blue gi that I have worn almost all my life. My gi now appears black with a white undershirt along with white wristbands, a white sash, and black boots. Coming together with a simplistic style to symbolize the new Goku. I still have the Turtle school of martial arts symbol on the front left side, but on the back I have my recent teacher's symbol, Whis. It has been two centuries since I have surpassed him, but he has urged me not to disturb the grand priest for further training, and out of respect I agreed to his request._

 _I do not train anymore, but I do practice to maintain my current skill and power because there is no need to get stronger. No god of destruction or angel can match me in power besides the grand priest himself. I also taught my grandchildren to fight and their children too, but now I have no family left since one generation didn't find a mate to carry on the bloodline._

 _I'm the only saiyan left in the universe._

 _If you can believe it or not, I went to school because Chi-Chi always pestered me to be a normal man and get a job, sometimes I wish I listened to her because at least i'd be in the afterlife with her, but I made my choice and I must live with it._

 _I went to the most prestigious college on the planet and I started studying from the old material that my son, Gohan, used when he was little. It took many decades, but I have four Phds in Politics, Mechanical Engineering, Business and Marketing, and Mathematics. I felt that I made my family proud other than being the Earth's guardian._

 _After I got my education, I got a job at Capsule Corp and climbed the job ladder, and eventually becoming the president (knowing bulma and her family also had extra sway in the new position)._

 _I made everyone proud, but nothing changed the fact that after 100 years, I'm still alone._

 _I walk to a nearby park bench and take in the astounding scenery that I gaze upon every night. There's nothing left for me here._

 _I have an idea, but it's forbidden and I can never return._

 _It beats being alone, so I get up and start walking towards the main Capsule Corp building._

 _Searching for Bulma's old time machine._

* * *

A/N: This is just the start of a long journey for Goku, but will he really commit this forbidden act of time travel just to see his family again, or will he stay alone.

This is the beginning for Goku's new adventure.

Chapter 2 will be coming within the week.

Review if you want to provide feedback or ideas for upcoming chapters.


	2. The Forbidden Idea

A/N: The first chapter just outlines how Goku has come to that point in his life, and I know it was short, but that was kind of a prologue/introduction to the story at hand. Just to reassure the audience, I don't normally write that short of a chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Dragon ball series and the rights belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

References: "..." - Talking | _Italics_ \- Inner Monologue

* * *

Chapter 2

The Forbidden Idea

 _Walking through the front doors of Capsule Corp, I was immediately greeted by a few employees and the receptionist. I wave and continue through the building. I can't believe what I'm about to do._

 _I walk to an off-limits area that only high personnel are allowed in, but that only includes me because I know what lies behind that door. I punch in the complicated code and I lean down for the retinal scanner that the previous president of CC redesigned for me. Bulma included in her will that any of her relatives or closest friends will be allowed to have access to this room. After the security checks, the door opens and what lies beyond the door is actually nothing special. A few cabinet drawers, a desk, and a few couches. It looks like a luxurious office room._

 _I sit down in the rolling chair and there's a small safe under the desk. The combination was also provided for me when I accepted the new position of president of CC. I then opened the safe and see a small white container that has one capsule. It is marked with a yellow seven on the front. Bulma made another time machine after Future Trunks left her the notes of Bulma's future self. She worked day and night to recreate the time machine after Lord Beerus told her to stop messing with time, but we all know Bulma. After five years of hard work, the time machine was ready with some additional improvements of her own._

 _I take the capsule into my pocket and close the safe. Walking out of the office and into the hallways of CC contemplating if I should travel back into time for my own selfish desires. I mean, don't I deserve happiness too rather than being miserable everyday._

 _The moon is still lighting up the sky and I begin to fly up into the sky taking in the view of West City. My whole life has been on this earth and protecting its people, but now I need to take care of myself. I may be selfish in this situation, but it's my turn to feel happiness again._

 _I am making my way towards Mt. Paozu where I have since abandoned after Chi-Chi died. It was too hard staying there, so I stayed with Bulma (Much to Vegeta's annoyance). I land at my old home that hasn't been taking care of. There is visible moss and structural damage from not being repaired, but it still held up. I walk inside and the wound still feels fresh from walking in. All the memories and moments come rushing back into my mind like a tidal wave of forgotten thoughts. The day I was married and the night that Gohan was conceived. And where I was threatened with a frying pan if I tried to take Gohan away from his studies to train him. The countless times where I left her alone either being dead or training, but she still stayed when I thought she would just move on. I didn't deserve that, but she still stayed and that's what hurts the most. She was hurt when I didn't mean for it and she still stayed. This is why I must go back to make it right, for my family, for her._

 _I walk out of the house into the night sky, I still remember the first time we moved into this house and I gazed at the moon. Nothing couldn't bring down my mood in that moment, and I was finally content and happy with my life. All the memories that I have made in that house will remain with me for all my life. The day that I realized I wasn't human, and in fact a saiyan. Sure I thought I was a bit different than most people by having a tail, but I didn't think much of it. The day that I died for the first time from Raditz and training under King Kai. Chi-Chi was very hurt at the fact that she lost her husband and her son being kidnapped by Piccolo, but it was necessary to help stop the threat of the saiyans._

 _Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, Training with Whis, and those are to name a few examples of leaving her to train, but not this time. I will make this right._

 _I go to a clearing outside of my family house and I toss the capsule and the time machine appeared. It looks exactly how I remembered it to be and instead of the future being in danger, I'm using this for my own desire to have happiness again with my family. I will help out more because of all my wrongdoings to Chi-Chi in my own timeline. This is my second chance, and I will use this chance to become a better husband and father._

 _I fly up into the time machine and set the date: Age 757. I punch in the date and I am ready. The time machine lifts high into the air with a white light surrounding it. The moonlit sky becomes harder to see and I look around my home to say goodbye to my old life._

 _The new Goku, the loving husband and father that has a second chance to do better. I will not waste this opportunity. It's a one way ticket since the fuel required has not been manufactured or made in centuries._

 _I say goodbye to the old earth I knew._

 _Goodbye to the old punch happy Goku._

 _The new Goku is coming._

* * *

A/N: This chapter wasn't too long, but it was still very short. The introductions are over and the story of the new Goku starts next Chapter.

Next is Chapter 3: Gohan is Born

Review if you want to pitch in some ideas or overall feedback from the story so far.


	3. Gohan is Born

A/N: The journey begins here for Goku. The new start of his second chance. Will he squander it, or will he do right for the mistakes he's made. Read, Review, and Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Dragon ball series and the rights belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

References: "..." - Talking | Italics - Inner Monologue

* * *

Chapter 3

Gohan is Born

We are back in time to the day Gohan was born. Goku has just landed in front of the forest where his home was somewhat visible, and thankfully the time machine is hardly visible from the house.

 _I finally made it._

Goku jumps out of the time machine and swiftly capsulizes it before he is seen by anyone, that would be too hard to explain. He then begins to search out any ki's that remotely feels like his own, but there is only one ki similar to his, Gohan. A smile creeps onto Goku's face.

 _I can't believe it. I'm going to be with my family again, but wait, why can't I sense my past self here?_

Goku's eyes almost bulging out of his sockets because of a faint memory of Lord Beerus many years ago…

 ***Flashback***

Lord Beerus just destroyed Zamasu after learning of his dark intentions of trying to kill Gowasu, the supreme kai of universe 10. The Z-Fighters are just outside of the Capsule Corp building with the time machine ready to go.

"I'm sorry Mr. God, sir, but I have to see it for myself". Future Trunks said respectfully.

"Very well then, if you cannot believe that divine intervention is more effective then you're a lost cause". Lord Beerus said bitterly.

"Wait, what are the differences? I returned to my timeline after saving Goku and warning them of the androids, but my future didn't change". Future Trunks said questionably.

"That's because you're a mortal, and deities like myself have a greater influence on all timelines when I destroy people, if I were to have destroyed those androids, they would also not exist in your future either". Lord Beerus said confidently, "And besides, it is strictly forbidden for most deities to travel through time because of the greater impact we possess".

"What are the effects of a deity traveling through time? I assume it would create a whole new timeline". Future Trunks said.

"That is one of the effects, yes, but it's more complicated than that. The great Omni King set rules of deity time travel, and there are many of them. For example, if I were to travel through time, let's say to the past, the me in the past would vanish from that timeline or else the god ki would become too unstable and could cause a multitude of problems for the universe, including its destruction, but that's only if two of the same gods are in the universe. Otherwise the past self would just disappear without universe-ending consequences, although a god can change the timeline drastically because of the god's power. Whis may only change it for 3 minutes, but that little of a jump won't create a new time ring. I'm warning you mortal, after you see that I'm correct, never come back and have a nice life". Lord Beerus said and then continues to relax after the dinner he had.

After some time, the time machine reappears.

"YOU LIARRRRR!" Bulma screams at the top of her lungs.

Lord Beerus almost chokes on his drink after being startled by the screaming mortal and looks in the direction of the noise.

 ***Flashback***

 _Yes, I remember now. Lord Beerus also forgot that Goku Black had a time ring, and it protects the wearer of any timeline changes in the past. We also didn't know he switched bodies to become me, but maybe what he said about deity time travel is correct. I mean, why would he lie, it's not like he knew i'd become a god, besides, he himself was trying to master ultra instinct. That has to be the answer because I still cannot find my past self's ki from anywhere on the planet._

Goku starts to become very nervous when he realizes that he is the only Goku in the timeline and he gets to be with his family.

 _I haven't been nervous in centuries, well, besides exams in college, but this feeling is different because I'm also excited and relieved that I get to be with my family._

He then begins to walk towards his home where each step his body gets heavier from the sheer anxiety that is building up. His home is in pristine condition with minimal to no signs of damage or wear on the building.

 _Geez, why am I so nervous, I need to calm down or else Chi-Chi will…_

"GOKU! You're finally back, why did you think it was such a good idea to run off and train! I mean it's not like you have a son without a name or anything!" Chi-Chi says while scolding her husband.

"I..I.." Goku stutters. Completely speechless seeing the woman he has loved all his life and missed for over 250 years.

 _Wow, she is just as beautiful as I remember. It's been way too long since the last time we said goodbye. I held her hand on her deathbed while she withered away from old age. I quit training for about a decade because I was too hurt by the fact that I kept leaving her to train or fight the next threat. She deserved so much more than what I gave her. I'm here now and I can be the husband she deserves now…_

"Hello? Earth to Goku". Chi-Chi says questioning his strange behavior.

Before Chi-Chi could say another word, Goku holds her tightly like it's the last time they will see each other, or in Goku's case, the first time in centuries he has seen her. Chi-Chi blushes at this sudden display of affection. Goku's not known for showing any affection towards Chi-Chi physically, well, besides the night Gohan was conceived.

"Goku, what are you doing, I mean, I love seeing you finally showing me more affection, but you seem to be acting nervous and you avoided my question". Chi-Chi says curious to her husband's sudden change of behavior.

"Ohhh.. Sorry Chi-Chi, I was just thinking of names to give our son and I believe that you deserve to be loved and cared for every day. I want to do that more." Goku says while smiling profoundly.

Chi-Chi's cheeks begin to radiate red to the unheard of words coming from Goku, but she's not complaining. She's so happy that her husband will start to do this more often and hopefully a bit more than hugging. Her blushing then fades when she finally comes back from happyland in her head because she notices the change in appearance from Goku.

"Um Goku, why is your hair a bit more spiky with a bit of silver, and your eyes are black and now they're silver. Also why aren't you wearing your traditional orange and blue. You are wearing black and white which is very strange because you don't wear anything else." Chi-Chi says with a confused look.

 _Stupid me. Why didn't I think of that before I left my timeline. Now I need to make something up._

"Ohh, I'm going for a new style, i've been wearing the same color scheme for a long time and I just wanted to change it up. My eyes are different because Bulma made special contacts because apparently I don't have very good vision. For my hair, Maybe I'm just aging a bit early haha". Goku says nervously hoping his wife will buy it.

"Hmm maybe we can get some hair dye to hide it. I want my husband to look young and vibrant with me. Let's go inside Goku and you can share the names you were thinking of with me and Daddy" Chi-Chi says with excitement. She is skeptical from all the change from Goku and it feels like too much change from the last time she saw him.

* * *

Goku and Chi-Chi walk into Gohan's nursery while the Ox King is waiting there.

"Hey Goku, how was your training session". Ox King said enthusiastically.

"It was pretty good, just trying to get as strong as I can". Goku says while grinning.

 _Man, I hate lying to my family, but it has to be done or else they might not accept me._

"Well you are the strongest in the world and if anyone's still trying to get stronger, i'd put my money on you, Goku. Anyways I heard that you might have some names for the little one. I have some new ones of my own". Ox King says confidently.

Chi-Chi rolls her eyes because she knows it will be some alteration of Ox or a royalty name.

"Well… I was thinking he could be named after my grandpa Gohan". Goku says suggestively.

Little Gohan begins to laugh and smile profoundly out of nowhere catching the attention of all three adults in the room.

"Huh, he seems to like that name", Ox King says, " Do you want to be called Gohan little guy".

Gohan begins laughing again sealing his name as Gohan.

Chi-Chi starts smiling as Goku picked up his own son and cradling him in his chest.

Goku looks at his son with a large smile, but on the inside he is upset and talking to his baby boy in his head. He may never hear me say this aloud, but I have to say this now.

 _Gohan, I still remember the day you died. It hit me harder than the death of Chi-Chi. I left you when you needed me. I put you in harms way because of your birthright as a saiyan warrior. I didn't come back in your teenage years when you needed a father figure. I failed you as a father even though you assured me that it was okay because the earth needed me, but I secretly didn't accept that excuse. You died of old age just like Chi-Chi. All this death makes me regret becoming stronger because I didn't want all this pain._

 _I will stay by your side. I will never leave you. I will never make you feel abandoned by me ever again. I will be the father that you deserve, the one that you can count on to be the savior of earth and also a reliable dad._

 _I will be the best father anyone could ask for_

 _I will do right by you._

 _My son._

* * *

A/N: I put in a lot of thought into this chapter because it will catapult the whole story forwards. The old Goku does not exist and the new Goku will be even better due to past experiences. Goku is a changed man and he values his family even more than fighting. He is strong enough to defend from any threat that he may have struggled with in the original timeline. I didn't opt to go with two Goku's because I didn't have any idea where to take the story. Would the old goku become more trained and stronger, would he sit on the sidelines while the stronger Goku picked up the slack? I felt that this would be more emotional and overall more rewarding in this style.

Also. I was thinking about having power levels at the end of the chapters when they are training. Review and give me feedback if you'd want to see that or if it's overused and overall not worth putting in.

I ended it here because there will be a time jump in the next chapter to the canon beginning of Dragon Ball Z.

Chapter 4: Saiyan Saga - Raditz Arrived (Naming of chapters also under consideration, Review if you want this structure from now on).


	4. Raditz Arrived

A/N: To address some questions regarding whether Raditz will live, it'll be determined in this chapter. I also love the feedback that i'm getting which motivates me to write more and extensive chapters. Goku has been away from his family for a long time, so what happens if he can't control himself when Raditz comes? Find out and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Dragon ball series and the rights belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

References: "..." - Talking | Italics - Inner Monologue | '...' - Thoughts of other characters

* * *

Chapter 4

Raditz Arrived

 **4 Years Later.**

We set foot at Mt. Paozu, the home of the Son family. Goku is out collecting firewood while Gohan is near the house training. Chi-Chi was reluctant that her little Gohan was training, but she came up with a compromise with Goku since he has been more helpful around the house. Goku knows what's coming today since it's the day of the reunion with his friends. He hasn't visited them since he has been training Gohan for about six months and helping out Chi-Chi whenever he had time. Goku cut out training to about once a week to keep his techniques and skills up to par. Chi-Chi saw this new man emerge and she's quite skeptical because she knows Goku loves to train and fight, but she brushes it off because she assumes that he has just grown up.

"Gohan come inside, your dad is about to come home to take you to the reunion". Chi-Chi says excitedly, although she hates that perverted old man.

"Okay mommy, I'm coming". Gohan says excitedly. He never met any of daddy's friends before.

Goku comes back with a huge tree slugged over his shoulder and throws it down that causes a minor earthquake. He then brushes himself off and looks towards his house with glee.

 _Life is perfect right now. My wife has never been happier and my little Gohan is so full of energy, even more so then I remembered. Well better not keep them waiting._

Goku walks through the front door. "Hey Gohan, hey Chi-Chi, I got the firewood". Goku says greeting his wife and son.

"Hey daddy!" Gohan runs and jumps on his father for a hug nearly knocking him off balance.

"Hey Goku, you better get going, don't want to keep your friends waiting" Chi-Chi says cheerfully.

"Okay, let's go Gohan, are you sure you don't want to come Chi-Chi?" Goku questions.

"Yeah, you know them better than I do, plus I don't want to be anywhere near that dirty old man" Chi-Chi says angrily.

"Well let's go, bye Chi-Chi". Goku says walking out the front door.

"Bye mommy, we'll be back soon!". Gohan says excitedly.

"Bye. Be safe you two". Chi-Chi says as she watches them run off.

"FLYING NIMBUS!" Goku yells.

The cloud comes rushing in while Goku and Gohan jumps on top of it speeding off.

"Hey daddy, what are your friends like?" Gohan asks.

"Well they are the bestest friends anyone could ask for, you'll like them". Goku answers.

Gohan satisfied by the answer smiling as nimbus soars through the sky at high speeds.

Goku and Gohan viewing the vast ocean as they approach the kame house. The pink building is unmistakable and iconic to the island around it. Goku is flushed with memories of his days as a kid from training under Master Roshi. His best friend, Krillin, where he has seen his death three times was unbearable, but he gets to see him once again. There is only one problem with this reunion.

 _Raditz is coming. He should be on the planet within 10 minutes and I will have no problem facing him, but I won't let him take Gohan this time._

* * *

Landing at the kame house, he is greeted by his good friends: Master Roshi, Oolong, Turtle, Krillin, and Bulma.

"Goku!" the collection of voices shouted.

"Hey guys, long time no see". Goku says cheerfully.

"Hey Goku, who's the kid? Have you taken up babysitting?" Krillin questions.

"Oh, no. He is my son, Gohan". Goku answers.

"Your son?!" his friends exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's okay Gohan, say hello". Goku says nodding to his son.

"Hello". Gohan says shyly.

"Oh he is so adorable, I bet he is gonna be a great fighter just like his dad". Bulma says encouragely.

"Yeah, i'll be the best". Gohan says with his fist up.

Everyone laughs at his determination.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

A saiyan space pod crashed down to earth.

"What in the world!" an average farmer says rushing towards the crater with a gun.

The space pod opens and Raditz emerges while flying out of the crater.

"Stay back alien!" the farmer shoots at the mystery man.

Raditz catches the bullet and flings it back towards him. "Dumb earthlings, that peashooter won't do anything to me. Now let's check for the highest power level. Ah! There's one. It must be Kakarot's. I'm coming for you brother!" Raditz speeds off into the sky.

Piccolo was on a mountain meditating while he notices a powerful energy coming towards him. He is in shock and fear. Piccolo knows that isn't Goku's ki signature and he gets ready for a fight.

Raditz arrives in front of the green man. "Oh you're not kakarot, have you seen him around? Tell me where he is". Raditz demands.

"I don't have to tell you anything, and besides, I don't know a Kakarot". Piccolo spat out.

"Don't get smart with me green man, I'll obliterate you". Raditz threatens.

"You came to me, I'm not looking for a fight". Piccolo says while getting into his fighting stance.

"Well I am". Raditz says with an evil grin.

"Well then take this!" Piccolo charges an energy ball and throws it at the man. "Ha, not so tough are you". Piccolo smirks, but then replaced with horror.

"Nice shot, I think you might've grazed my leg hair. Now you will take my Double Sunda…" Raditz stops while his scouter reads a more powerful energy level. "Looks like you got lucky green man, next time you won't get a second chance". Raditz says flying towards the energy level.

'Great, i'll follow him, he is most likely going towards Goku'. Piccolo begins to follow the man from a safe distance.

* * *

Back at the kame house.

Goku looks up at the sky. "Krillin do you feel that powerful energy level?" Goku says although it's nothing compared to him.

"What do you mean? Relax Goku, it's probably Piccolo and he won't fight us both". Krillin says with reassurance.

"No Krillin, it's not him". Goku says while still looking into the sky.

"Oh wait you're right! That power level is scary high, I don't think we can beat him if he's not on our side". Krillin says while shaking profoundly.

"He's here!" Goku shouts as Raditz comes into view.

Gohan cowers behind Goku's legs while his whole body is shaking.

"Gohan go inside. It's not safe". Goku urges.

Gohan is too scared to move so he clutches onto his father even harder.

Raditz lands on the island.

"Well Kakarot, you're looking well, but why haven't you carried out your mission! This planet shouldn't have any life on it!" Raditz says demanding an answer.

 _I have to go along with this or else everyone will get suspicious._

"What's a Kakarot, and what mission are you talking about!" Goku shouts back.

"Your name idiot. Don't tell me you forgot.. Wait… Kakarot where's your tail!" Raditz begins to get angry.

"I had it removed when I was younger, and what's a Kakarot, my name is Goku". Goku says.

"You fool! Now you can't harness your true power by looking at the moon. Kakarot are you telling me you don't remember who you are!" Raditz yells.

"What are you talking about". Goku questions.

"Goku", Master Roshi interrupts, "Your grandpa Gohan has never told you this, but when he was strolling through the forest one day, he found you and he took you in as his own. You were a viscious and wild baby. He tried everything to calm you, but nothing worked. One day while on the edge of a ravine, there was a terrible accident and you fell down and hit your head very hard. You almost died from the fall, but you miraculously recovered and you were changed. You were a happy a caring baby with no traits of your past self". Master Roshi explains.

"You're serious Kakarot. Very well, you may have forgotten your mission, but that doesn't mean you have to abandon it. And by the way, I'm your older brother Raditz. Join me Kakarot, and we will take down this planet together". Raditz says with his fist up.

"What! I have a brother!" Goku pretends to act surprised, " I will never join you, I cannot kill innocent people!" Goku says.

"It's in your blood Kakarot, you are meant to conquer and destroy populations from your birthright as a saiyan. It's not too late Kakarot, join me!" Raditz exclaims.

"No! I will never hurt and kill people, I would rather die". Goku yells.

Gohan begins to get more scared.

"Get back Gohan!" Goku says. Once again, Gohan is frozen.

"Very well, and who's the child behind you, he has a tail. That must be your child. If you won't join me I will kill your son". Raditz says while walking towards them both.

"Not if I can say anything about it!" Krillin runs at Raditz, but to no avail. He gets slapped by his tail into the kame house, crashing through the wooden foundation.

"As you can see Kakarot, there's no stopping me". Raditz grins.

Gohan is snapped back into reality of the situation. He begins to run towards kame house to get to safety, but Raditz catches on. He generates a ki blast ready to kill his nephew for his younger brother's inobedience.

The blast is fired towards Gohan. Goku has never been more scared in his life. He's about to lose his son. Again. Goku snaps. He won't lose his son, not when he has this chance with him again. He is angry. More angry than he has ever been in his life. Goku disappears in front of the ki blast, his ultra instinct kicking in. He blocks the ki blast with his body, it had no effect since it was weak compared to him. Out of pure rage and instinct, Goku disappears once again in front of Raditz. Punching him in the chest so hard and quickly that Raditz had no time to react.

Raditz is clenching his left side of his chest in pure agony.

"Ho...How di-d you do… th-at", Raditz gasping for air while falling backwards, "you'll pay for that ka-karot. I can't move. Ho-w did that o-ne punch do so mu-ch damage". Raditz struggling to piece together words from his pain.

The others besides Goku are shocked to see how much power Goku has. Raditz had a high power level, much higher than Krillin's, and all it took was one punch.

"It's over Raditz, nothing can save you, not even if your comrades come to earth and gather the dragon balls". Goku says knowing that Vegeta and Nappa are listening.

"The dragon what, and how do you know about my comrades?" Raditz says feeling himself get weaker and weaker.

"The dragon balls can grant any wish if it's within the dragon's power". Goku says avoiding the question.

 _Damn, I really messed up there. I have to be more careful with what I say. If I let too much slip, the others will start asking questions._

"You fool, now my fellow saiyans will come here and destroy you all. They are much more powerful than me, so that lucky punch won't work on both of them. They will be here in one short year. See you in hell". Raditz says as he loses consciousness and dies.

Piccolo flies down. "What the hell happened here". Piccolo demands.

"It's P-P-Piccolo!" Krillin says while pointing in fear.

"I took care of Raditz, he threatened my family and this earth so I stopped him" Goku says while looking down ashamed.

"Goku, don't look so upset, you saved us all from that monster, but I'm afraid that those two other saiyans will be here soon even stronger than he was". Krillin says.

"Yeah I know, but I just snapped from anger and I don't know why. I've never just taken a life like that without giving them a chance to become better, like I did with Piccolo". Goku says.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not a goodie-goodie, and I never will be. If he is telling the truth, then we will have one year to train against the saiyans, but how on earth did you beat him by yourself. We were dead even when we fought at the world's martial arts tournament" Piccolo questions Goku's huge power increase.

"Well I wasn't exactly sitting around doing nothing all these years, haha", Goku says with his iconic grin, "and besides, I found new ways to train myself to become stronger".

"Wow Goku, you really are the strongest!" Krillin says while laughing.

"Anyways guys, I'm gonna check out that piece of tech on his face. Alien technology can be useful to us if we ever needed it" Bulma says while walking over to Raditz, prying off his scouter.

"I've got it! Piccolo, Gohan. Let's train together and get the rest of the fighters up to Kami's Lookout while we train down here". Goku says suggestively.

"Yay! More training with daddy!" Gohan says with excitement.

"What makes you think i'd want to train with you. We may be temporary allies, but that doesn't mean we will train together". Piccolo scolds.

"Come on Piccolo lighten up, we are the strongest three on the planet and we will benefit more by training together". Goku says.

"Even the kid? He's just a toddler". Piccolo looks down at the boy.

"I may be little, but that won't stop me from kicking your butt!" Gohan challenges.

"Why you little brat!" Piccolo shouts.

"Woah woah, calm down. We can spar and take care of training in a different location, but I still have to ask Chi-Chi if it's okay to train gohan for a whole year. Pick a location and i'll meet you there" Goku says.

"Whatever, just don't take too long. We will start tomorrow morning. Goodbye". Piccolo grunts while flying off.

"Alright Goku, I'll inform Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu to meet at Kami's Lookout". Krillin says while flying off.

"Gohan you ready to go?" Goku asks.

"Yeah daddy, let's go". Gohan says.

"FLYING NIMBUS!" Goku shouts.

Nimbus comes soaring down while Goku and Gohan jump on. They fly off back to their home in the forest.

"Hey daddy what happened back there. None of us saw you move to attack Raditz". Gohan asks.

"Well I am very fast so it was difficult to see because I'm used to wearing heavy clothing, but I didn't wear it today". Goku responds.

"Oh okay, and don't feel so bad daddy. You did what you had felt was right to protect us from that evil man". Gohan says.

"Of course, I couldn't let him hurt you". Goku agrees, but inside he knew that it didn't have to come to that conclusion.

 _What's wrong with me. Why did I just kill Raditz out of cold blood. I never got that angry before. It should have gone a much different route. I saw some good in my brother, but I robbed him of that chance because of my anger when I saw him about to kill my son. What's done is done. I can't change what I did and I need to work on it. I'm sorry brother. I'm sorry that I took that second chance away from you._

 _I could wish him back with the dragon balls, but everyone wouldn't allow that since he came to kill us and his allies are coming to do the same. It would be too suspicious since I displayed too much power, but luckily they bought my excuse of hard training during the years of absence. Now I just have to face my wife's wrath because of what I'm about to ask._

* * *

Goku and Gohan arrive at their home. They walked in to see Chi-Chi on the couch watching some television.

"Hey Chi-Chi, I was wondering if I could train Gohan for a whole year. You see, there are these saiyans that are coming in one year to kill us all and we have to train if we are going to stop them". Goku explained.

"Wait what! When did this happen. How do you know this?" Chi-Chi questions.

"I met my older brother, Raditz. He told me my real name was Kakarot and I am a saiyan warrior, not a human. I… had to kill him", Goku begins to look at the floor in sadness, "but before he died, he said that two more powerful saiyans will come in one year". Goku says.

"Oh Goku, I'm sorry that you had to kill your own flesh and blood, it must've been horrible", Chi-Chi says while comforting her husband, "although I don't like Gohan being gone that long. I will allow it, but only if he studies twice as much when he gets back! Wait you're an alien?!" Chi-Chi says.

"Oh yeah. I am. I hope that doesn't change things". Goku pleads hoping his wife won't leave him for being from another planet.

"Oh Goku, even if you are an alien from another planet, I know the real you, and nothing can change my mind from loving you". Chi-Chi says reassuring her husband.

"I love you too Chi-Chi". Goku says.

Chi-Chi leans forwards and hugs her husband. Goku leans in for a kiss. Their lips part ways and Goku smiles profoundly.

"Deal!" Goku leaning back in for another kiss.

Gohan standing farther back. "Yay I get to train with daddy!" Gohan says excitedly and runs up to his mom and dad for a hug.

They all hold each other in unison, savoring this moment for the hard training that they will undergo the next day.

Goku is truly happy.

 _I promise you Gohan that i'll mold you into the best fighter you can be so that you'll never have to feel weak again. I believe in you son._

"Well, I'm starving!" Goku says while his stomach growls.

"Me too!" Gohan says while running to the kitchen.

"Well luckily you won't have to wait very long because the food is almost ready". Chi-Chi says while heading into the kitchen to make some last preparations.

"You ready Gohan for the training tomorrow?" Goku turns to his son.

"You bet daddy, i'll make you proud" Gohan says enthusiastically.

 _I know you will son._

 _I know you will._

"Alright! Dinner's ready!" Chi-Chi announces.

Goku and Gohan digs in to the mountain of food, they will need their strength for the hard training.

Goku crawls into bed after a hot shower next to his wife. He wraps his arms around her and as they fall asleep, the night fades away and the sun peeks out from the horizon.

The day of training begins.

* * *

A/N: There we have it! Goku never dies and trains under King Kai. Piccolo never kidnaps Gohan to train him. Yes, Goku loses control of himself and that ultimately leads to the death of Raditz. Also Goku's ki flared up high enough to one shot Raditz and lowers it quickly, so Raditz wouldn't see it coming. Goku feels guilty and vows to keep his anger in check. The hard day of training will begin next chapter. Gohan is more motivated to train, and Chi-Chi is more relaxed about her son training because of Goku's new loving behavior. She is happier. Much happier. Next…

Chapter 5: Preparation for the Saiyans.

I'm gonna try something new and have power levels of the Z-Fighters. These will be estimates based on the new Goku training them.

Goku: ? (Suppressed to 600).

Gohan: 310

Piccolo: 325

Krillin: 215

Raditz: 1200

Review to provide feedback or thoughts.


	5. Preparation for the Saiyans

A/N: Sorry for the wait people. I took some time to think about the direction of this fanfiction. I've decided that I'm not going to do anything radical. For example, Goku with Bulma, Frieza and Goku being frenemies, etc. This will stay as close to the Dragon ball Z timeline as possible. Today's the day for training for the fellow Z-Warriors. With a god on their side, how will training differ?

Also to answer a few questions more in-depth:

 **Will Bulma and Goku get together?**

No, Goku went back to become a better husband for Chi-Chi and to see his friends again. Overall, to be better, and less naive. Although, there will be something between Goku and Bulma. Not saying much more than that, it's a surprise!

 **How does Future Trunks play into this?** (No one asked this, but I'm going to answer for future reference, no pun intended)

He will still be there because even if Goku is a goku, he still created a timering. The Goku in his own timeline is erased because of the god Goku, but there is still the timeline where the normal Goku is still there. The Trunks timeline is still in shambles and he will still go back in time. That'll be interesting to see a god Goku and Trunks interaction.

That's all! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Dragon ball series and the rights belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

References: "..." - Talking | Italics - Inner Monologue | '...' - Thoughts of other characters

* * *

Chapter 5

Preparation for the Saiyans.

The moonlight fades away as the sun creeps up above the horizon signalling the next day. Goku wakes up and looks over to see Chi-Chi out of bed already making breakfast. He rises out of bed to take a quick shower and ponders about the day of training.

 _How am I gonna train Piccolo and Gohan today. I'll probably use weighted clothing to mimic higher gravity. We'll make much more progress in training than when we first fought the saiyans. I just have to suppress myself enough to be stronger, but not by a ton._

Goku steps out of the bathroom and puts on his simplistic gi while heading to the kitchen. Smelling food from the hallway, Goku picks up the pace while Gohan speeds out of his room almost knocking Goku off balance. Surprised but understandable because Chi-Chi's cooking is beyond exceptional. Gohan excuses himself and quickly seats himself at the dining table while breakfast is being served. Goku calmly walks up and takes a seat himself at the end of the table next to Gohan. Chi-Chi serves the two saiyans to a mountain of food and a smaller portion for herself. Taking a seat, Chi-Chi eats her food at a moderate pace while the saiyans are devouring their share. She has gotten used to this sight and doesn't think much of it, but something is on her mind.

"So Goku, how intense do you plan on training Gohan?" Chi-Chi questions worrying for Gohan.

"Not too intense, I won't push him too far where I know he can't handle it". Goku reassures his wife.

"Well, then that's fine by me, but do you guys really have to live in the wild for the whole year?" Chi-Chi wonders.

"Yes because it'll teach him valuable skills that i've learned to survive if he is ever put in that situation". Goku answers.

"If he is safe, then it's okay with me". Chi-Chi responds with content.

"Great! We will be leaving soon to meet with Piccolo". Goku says finishing the last of his food.

"Wait, What! You said nothing about Piccolo being there! I don't need my baby turning into a delinquent because of that monster". Chi-Chi says with anger.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi, he's only there to help us in the battle with the saiyans and he won't do nothing to Gohan because he knows we need all the help we can get". Goku reassuring Gohan's safety, although Goku can oneshot all of the saiyans with his pinky finger. Lying to his wife doesn't feel right, but it's necessary to keep the chaos at bay.

"Okay, I trust you Goku". Chi-Chi says, although not trusting Piccolo.

"Yeah mom! I'll be okay! Plus, I can kick Piccolo's butt if he tries anything". Gohan says cheerfully in between bites.

Chi-Chi smiles at Gohan while playing with his hair. "I know you will sweetie. Hurry up and finish so you can train with your father and Piccolo".

"Okay mom!". Gohan says picking up the pace.

Goku starts washing his own and Chi-Chi's dishes at an inhuman pace. The dozens of bowls were washed and put in the dishwasher in about 20 seconds. Not breaking a single bowl or plate was broken, something that Goku struggled with at first.

"All done!" Gohan says while jumping out of his seat.

"Alrighty son, i'll clean up and we can get going!" Goku says happily.

"No it's okay Goku. I can clean up his dishes". Chi-Chi says while walking towards the table.

"Okay Chi-Chi, we will be back in a year, and don't worry, we will win and we can do something special when Gohan and I come back!" Goku says confidently.

"Be safe and i'll miss you both very much. Take care of our Gohan, Goku". Chi-Chi says a bit sad, but knows everything will be okay with Goku around.

"I will Chi-Chi, I'll miss you too". Goku says closing the gap between them both.

Goku puts his hand on Chi-Chi's face brushing it slightly, letting her know that they will be okay. He leans in and kisses her passionately while she returns the kiss. They break away into a hug and rubs her back since they will not see each other in a whole year, a very long year.

"Ew, don't do that in front of me!" Gohan says disgustedly by the sight of their parents swapping saliva.

"Don't worry Gohan, soon you'll be doing that with your wife one day". Chi-Chi says daydreaming about her future grandchildren.

"I can never. Not in my lifetime". Gohan says turns his head with his arms crossed, a trait that Chi-Chi definitely passed down.

"Haha, okay Gohan, give me a hug and i'll see you in a year, okay?" Chi-Chi says almost tearing up.

Gohan and Chi-Chi hugs for about as long with Goku. She gives Gohan a peck on the cheek while walking back to the table for the dishes.

"Bye Chi-Chi, we will see you soon!" Goku says opening the front door.

"Bye mom, see you soon!" Gohan waves while running out.

"Bye Gohan, bye Goku! See you both soon!" Chi-chi waves back and turns to the dozen or so dishes that's piled in the sink.

Goku walks out with Gohan in the front yard.

"So dad, where are we meeting Piccolo?" Gohan questions.

"I will track his ki and we will start there". Goku says while picking up Gohan and flying off.

"Woah, dad. Since when did you learn to fly?" Gohan says awestruck.

"I learned on my own, since we can push out our ki in any direction. So I applied it to my feet to push me off the ground". Goku explains.

"Wow, will you teach me how to fly too?" Gohan wonders with excitement.

"Yes, son. That will be one of the things I will teach you". Goku says with a smile.

"Yay! Flying is so cool". Gohan determined to learn.

Goku simply smiles at his son, remembering the old days of his son's excitement in his own time. Those were the days.

* * *

Sometime later, Goku and Gohan land near Piccolo.

The area was plain with a few mountains and a forest about a half a mile off. A perfect place to train and survive.

"Took you two long enough. Couldn't stuff your face fast enough?" Piccolo says with a smirk.

"Something like that, haha. Anyways we are ready". Goku then gets serious.

"Right!" Gohan says determined.

Piccolo looks down at the boy, doubting his abilities. Then he notice his outfit.

"You don't expect him to fight in that, do you?" Piccolo points at Gohan's suit that Chi-Chi made him put on earlier.

 ***Flashback***

30 minutes before breakfast was ready.

"Mommmm. Why do I have to wear this!" Gohan questions his outfit.

"Yes, Gohan! I can't have my boy looking improper while he sets out for a whole year!" Chi-Chi answers back.

"But we aren't even going to see other people. We are just training". Gohan pleads.

"I don't care Gohan. You need to look your best to train at your best, you know". Chi-Chi says while looking at Gohan from different angles.

"Okay mom, I'll wear it". Gohan says admitting that he can't change her mind.

 ***Flashback***

"Oh yeah, Chi-Chi made him wear that, I can change it now". Goku says while lifting his finger towards Gohan. A white light of energy comes out from his finger enveloping Gohan. His outfit soon turns into Goku's old signature Orange and Blue with the turtle hermit school symbol on the back.

"Wow this is great, it's what you used to wore". Gohan says ecstatic of his new outfit.

"What! How do you know of that technique. I thought only me and Kami knew that". Piccolo says questioning Goku.

"Well since I used to train with Kami, I learned how to do it on my own when he used it on me to repair my clothing". Goku says calmly.

"Oh, alright then. Let's get started Goku. The kid can go and survive out in the woods for six months while we train intensely until he's strong enough for us to teach him". Piccolo states.

"Not so fast Piccolo. Gohan is strong enough to fight you evenly if not at an advantage, plus we've had a bit of training outdoors, so he knows the basics". Goku says.

"What! Don't make me laugh. Sure the kid is strong for his age, but he's not even half as strong as me". Piccolo says feeling insulted.

"Don't be so sure Mr. Piccolo. I can hide my ki just like you guys". Gohan says while getting into his stance. He is in the classic turtle hermit stance while there are a few holes in his defense from not having perfected it yet, but solid nonetheless. Gohan begins to raise his ki.

Piccolo is surprised, Goku may have overestimated a bit, but he is almost as strong as him.

'How can this be?! This kid is almost as powerful as me and he's just a child. Maybe he could be the answer to defeat the saiyans, if he progressed this far at such a low age'. Piccolo says in thought.

"Hah", Piccolo scoffs, "I'm still stronger, you may have overestimated him Goku". Piccolo says with a smirk.

"We'll see about that!" Gohan starts to charge at Piccolo.

Gohan jumps into the air aiming a punch for Piccolo right cheek. Piccolo swiftly blocks his punch with his right hand and quickly spins around to kick Gohan in the chest. Piccolo is on the offense attacking swiftly. Gohan blocks all his punches and kicks, but is getting pushed back. Gohan blocks one punch with one hand and blocks another with his other hand. Piccolo and Gohan are locked hand and hand while pushing each other to gain the advantage. Gohan quickly sidesteps and lunges back at Piccolo with a kick to his side. Piccolo flies backwards a few meters stunned by this kid's performance in battle.

Piccolo regains composure and is forced back onto defense when Gohan charges towards him. This time Gohan isn't so reckless. Piccolo and Gohan exchange blows, but Gohan is quickly adapting while learning in battle. Piccolo still has the advantage and gets a punch on Gohan's face. Piccolo leaps back and charges a masenko. Gohan quickly gets back to his feet and charges a kamehameha wave.

"Ka...me" Gohan shouts.

"Masenko!" Piccolo shouts back.

"Ha...me" Gohan forms the blue energy in his hands.

"HA!" Piccolo shouts releasing his attack.

"HA!" Gohan shouts back in unison letting his blue wave fly forward.

The two beams collide exploding on contact where Piccolo and Gohan are struggling to press forward.

Gohan is visible tiring out as the beam struggle continues. Piccolo is gaining the advantage from being slightly stronger and having more stamina.

Piccolo wins the beam struggle and Gohan lets go of the wave while crossing his arms to shield himself from most of the damage.

Gohan is visibly hurt and weakened. He drops onto one knee with his palm on the ground while panting. Piccolo is on both feet and not nearly panting as hard. He walks up to the kid.

"Hmm. You're stronger than I thought kid. I give you props. Training will only get much harder. This is only child's play compared for the coming year". Piccolo then walks past him towards Goku.

"I will do my best. Everytime. I will get stronger than you". Gohan says back.

"We'll see kid". Piccolo responds.

Goku looks from afar. Proud of how far his boy has come. Although he knows his true potential, Goku will bring it out sooner than before.

"So, Goku. I assume you've been training him a bit on your own". Piccolo says.

"Yeah, for about six months, once he turned 4". Goku responds.

"What! Only six months. He could be the key to our survival. We have to push him to his limit and a bit more". Piccolo says determined.

"Yes, he has learned very quickly". Goku says proudly.

Gohan begins to walk back in front of his father. "Did I do good dad". Gohan says catching his breath.

"Yes, son. You made me proud by how much you've come". Goku smiles.

"Yay-" Gohan says but interrupted.

"But we are going to go a bit further". Goku says while using the same technique to change clothes, but instead he adds weighted clothing to his undershirt, wristbands, and boots. Gohan immediately falls to his knees.

"Woah, dad. What just happened. I can't even stand". Gohan says struggling.

"I added more weight to your clothes. Your undershirt is about 50 pounds, wristbands are 10 pounds each. Boots are 10 pounds each". Goku says calmly.

"Dad are you insane, there's no way I can even walk in this, let alone fight". Gohan says in disbelief.

"I have to agree with the kid, isn't that pushing it a bit?" Piccolo questions.

"Yeah, maybe. But I believe in you son, I had the same reaction when Kami added heavy weight". Goku says reassuringly.

"But i'm not you dad, i'm not as strong as you". Gohan says looking down at the ground barely standing.

"Don't say that Gohan, you're much stronger than me when I was a kid and I was more than double your age! I believe in you son, please, believe in yourself too". Goku says warm heartedly.

"Okay dad, I will be stronger. I have to be stronger. I'll make you proud". Gohan says while standing up straight trying to walk around.

"That's my boy, try walking around and we'll add more weight once it feels natural". Goku says.

"Okay dad!" Gohan says with determination while barely walking.

"How about you Piccolo, you need more weight?" Goku suggests.

"I can do it myself, thank you. You have a determined boy, with that attitude of his, we may stand a chance". Piccolo says looking back towards Gohan.

"I know, he's special". Goku also looking at his son walking a lap around the plains, slowly but surely.

"Well, Goku. It's our turn to spar". Piccolo says while getting into stance.

"Alright. Here I come!" Goku says while charging piccolo.

* * *

The sun has fallen and the moon lights up the sky.

Goku makes sure Gohan is asleep before the moon rises. We all know what happens when the moon is out. They are on top of a mountain with Piccolo. Gohan learned more about fishing, making bandages, and cooking food in large quantities. Goku and Piccolo are the only ones awake while Gohan sleeps.

"Goku, do you think we have a chance against the two saiyans? They are supposedly much stronger than Raditz". Piccolo says concerningly.

"Yeah, if we train this hard, then we should be able to defeat them, and Krillin with the others should be enough". Goku says confidently.

"Always hopefully. Well one night of many. Time to sleep. Sparring and training in the morning". Piccolo turns over to sleep.

Goku smiles at him and looks up at the night sky. It's always a breathtaking sight. No matter how many times he's gazed upon it.

 _The first of many. I will push Gohan to new heights than he ever did when we first fought the saiyans. And even back then I was proud of what he accomplished with Piccolo. Faking my power level is necessary for the others not to be suspicious. I have to gradually increase it day by day. It's hard lying like this, but I have to prepare Gohan and the others to fight without me one day._

* * *

The sun is rising from the horizon and the trio begin to rise. Gohan is the last one to get up because of his weight training. He begins to wake, but he is sore and he eventually gets on his feet.

"Well it's a good sign you can still stand with that weight. It's about double your bodyweight". Piccolo says.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna give up. Plus if I'm awake, I'll be training". Gohan says determined.

"Let's go get food Gohan! I'm starving and after I can teach you how to fly". Goku says cheerfully.

"Alright! Let's go fishing!" Gohan says excitedly.

Goku and Gohan both race down the mountain towards the river, but Gohan is just now learning how to jog in his weighted clothing.

Goku catches a large fish and so does Gohan. He is trying not to sink while he did so.

After eating breakfast, Goku and Gohan goes out to the plains. Piccolo is currently meditating.

"Okay son, first you need to concentrate your ki in your feet and allow your ki to push you up. It may be difficult because of the weight, but I believe you can do it". Goku says with confidence.

"Okay dad, I'll try". Gohan says.

An hour later, Gohan begins to lift off the ground, but only by a foot and a half.

"Yay! I did it!" Gohan says while dropping back to the ground.

"Wow Gohan. I'm impressed. You're still able to fly with the weight". Goku celebrates.

"I will still continue to train until I can fly around with ease, but i'm gonna still try and run around a bit". Gohan says while barely able to fast walk.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

* * *

Krillin gathers Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha for the fight of their lives. Kami is waiting for them from the lookout.

"So this is where Kami is?" Tien asks flying above Korin's tower.

"Yeah this is it". Krillin responds.

All four of them land on Kami's lookout.

Kami walks out expecting them.

"I see that you have come for training against the saiyans". Kami states.

"Yes, sir. We would like to be trained by you". Yamcha asks.

"Very well. Here". Kami raises his hand to all four of them. Giving them weighted clothes of about 100 pounds except for chiaotzu, who got 50 pounds. "Now, spar with each other".

"What!" All four exclaim.

"This weighs a ton. Goku must've gotten this training, so I'm not going to give up, what about you guys?" Krillin asks.

"Not a chance" Yamcha says taking his stance against Krillin.

"I didn't come this all this way not to get stronger". Tien responds getting into stance against Chiaotzu.

"Me neither, no one said this would be easy". Chiaotzu says in his stance.

"Let's go!" all four says rushing their own opponent.

* * *

 **One year later.**

 _Gohan is now wearing 225 pounds of weight and fighting and moving like it's nothing. One year of progress has turned Gohan into an incredible warrior. He learned the masenko from Piccolo. I have faked my progress, but I can see Piccolo has made incredible improvements. He is more than twice as strong as he once was in the fight against the saiyans from my time. Ultimately Gohan has made the most, and it's amazing how fast he gained this power._

'One year of hard training paid off and I hate to admit it, but Gohan has surpassed me and it's amazing how far he's come'. Piccolo says while thinking about one moment that Gohan's anger increased his power.

 ***Flashback***

Six months ago. Gohan and Goku are sparring.

"Gohan! Push yourself beyond! Don't let the saiyans kill your family and friends!" Goku shouts trying to provoke his anger while sparing with his son. Piccolo is standing back as a spectator

"I can't dad. I'm at my maximum. There's nothing more!" Gohan shouts.

"Yes there is! Look deep down and tap into your power! Protect the earth! Don't let your mother die!" Goku is really digging deep.

"I WON'T LET THEM!" Gohan screams while the ground shakes violently letting his power release rushing his father.

Piccolo is stunned and awestruck by the boy's explosive power. He more than doubled it in an instant.

'That's the key, if Gohan can get mad enough, his power will explode and will give us a fighting chance. I know it'. Piccolo deep in thought.

 ***Flashback***

"Are you ready son?" Goku looks down at his son in a new plains area, waiting for the saiyans.

"Yes". Gohan responds. He is much less afraid because of his father helping toughen him up even further.

Piccolo smirks at Gohan. They developed a more close relationship during that year. He is glad he can call Gohan a friend.

 **BOOM**

A loud explosion was heard by all the Z-Fighters.

The saiyans arrived.

* * *

A/N: Let me know of the pacing and the little battle scene of what I could improve and if you'd like to see more of that! Review! Also, how do you feel of the bit of romance. Would you like to see more of the romance between Goku and Chi-Chi we never got to really see in DBZ.

Chapter 6: The Saiyans Attack

Goku: ? (Suppressed to 15,000)

Piccolo: 9,000

Gohan: 12,000

I made them much stronger in this version. Gohan was pushed the most by Piccolo and Goku. Along with Gohan's weighted training and extra sparring partner. Let me know what you think!


	6. The Saiyans Attack

A/N: What's up. I know that it's been a while, but I am back for more consistent uploading. I thought over more of how this story can progress, and it will give more spotlight for underdeveloped characters (foreshadow alert). In the meantime, Goku will have to try to suppress his actual identity. Also the power levels of the last chapter were during training, they suppressed it further to gain the element of surprise. For now. Anyways, here's chapter 6: The Saiyans Attack. Enjoy.

More questions to answer!

 **Will there be filler chapters?**

Yes, this will mainly server the purpose to add more character development for certain individuals.

 ***Review to ask questions or general feedback***

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Dragon ball series and the rights belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

References: "..." - Talking | Italics - Inner Monologue | '...' - Thoughts of other characters

* * *

Chapter 6

The Saiyans Attack

East City. The place that two unfamiliar pods landed. At least, for the civilians; however, for the Z-Fighters, they all sense two powerful forces have just landed on the planet. The people of East City are scared of the two pods that crashed through the area. Two mysterious figures creep out of the pods, showing themselves to the brave souls who dared to take a look into the crater. As they started to fly out of the crater, the townspeople started running in the opposite direction from the alien-like beings floating in the air.

"So, this is Earth huh". Vegeta snarled looking towards the cowering earthlings.

"Yeah, not very impressive if you ask me". Nappa says looking around his surroundings.

"Yes, but let's not forget that we came here for the dragon balls and the traitorous Kakarot". Vegeta reminded his comrade.

"Alright, I'll make sure they know we have arrived". Nappa said while raising his ki and then his right hand surrounded in ki that then explodes around themselves destroying East City completely. The only sight left are the mountains in the distance and the two space pods they came in.

"Well I'd say that was unnecessary, but oh well". Vegeta taps the button on his scouter to find the highest power level, "Ah, a power level of 5,000. That one must be Kakarot. Let's go Nappa". Vegeta ordered as they both fly off towards the power level.

"Sounds good, but I get Kakarot since he is no match for you Vegeta". Nappa said.

"Fine, but I get any earthling friends and his son if they are there, deal?" Vegeta asks.

"Deal". Nappa agreed while both saiyans at max speed.

* * *

 **-5 Minutes Before The Saiyans Arrive-**

* * *

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo are in a new location. Sky blue covers the space above with minimal clouds. A grassy plains setting with a few rock formations scattered in the area. It's quiet, nothing but a slow wind filling their eardrums. The calm before the storm as many would say. Gohan was the first to break the silence.

"Hey dad, do you think we're ready". Gohan asked slightly nervous.

"Yes, we are more than prepared for these saiyans". Goku says without a doubt.

"How can you be so sure, Goku. We haven't even seen their fighting capabilities". Piccolo asks with concern.

"Call it optimism, and I just have a feeling we will be okay". Goku assures Piccolo.

"Right..." Piccolo says skeptically. 'I get Goku's optimism especially for his son, but this is more than that. It's like he's giving us too much hope. Again, probably for his kid to be confident, but during our training Goku didn't seem to give his 100%. I know we haven't gotten too far apart in power, but he should be giving it his all against me. What's Goku's deal. I guess we will see'. Piccolo ends his thought on that note.

"Hey guys, I hope we aren't late!" Krillin says while touching down next to Goku.

"Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu! Glad you guys can make it". Goku says cheerfully.

"Wouldn't miss it, I haven't trained all this time for nothing". Tien says stepping next to Goku.

"Yeah, can't let Goku have all the fun". Yamcha smirks standing next to Tien.

"Well I just hope I'm ready for this battle". Chiaotzu says slightly doubting his abilities.

"Don't worry, Chiaotzu. You trained just as hard as us. You're ready". Tien reassures his best friend.

"Right". Chiaotzu nods.

"Enough small talk, we're here to fight". Piccolo spat slightly annoyed by unnecessary chatter.

"Alright fair enough, but Goku, I didn't get to ask this when Raditz was here, for one, what's up with the new colors? Doesn't seem like your style, and second, what's with your silverish eyes and hair? It looks pretty cool, but what's the deal?" Krillin asks concerning Goku's new look.

"Yeah I was just about to ask". Tien says looking at Goku.

"Yeah same here". Yamcha siding with Krillin.

"Well for the hair, I'm not too sure, maybe it has something to do with being a saiyan. The eye color are just special contacts. Lastly my gi, I changed it up since I will be planning on taking in students like my son, Gohan". Goku lying through his teeth, but has no choice in the matter.

"Right". Tien skeptically agreeing to Goku's explanation.

"Interesting". Piccolo says also skeptical. 'Yeah right, Goku is a strong fighter, and the others may buy it, but not me. That was blatantly obvious from his explanation that he is lying, but why? What happened to Goku in the past five years? I never thought that Goku would be the lying type. I better start paying attention to Goku's words to see if he says a different story. He's a terrible liar'. Piccolo concluded.

"Guys! They're here!" Yamcha points to the two mystery saiyans as they land in front of them.

"Wow. I appreciate the welcoming party, but unfortunately for you guys it will be a short one". Vegeta laughs.

"Well we will see about that short stuff". Yamcha spat back an insult.

"What did you say earthling!" Vegeta about to strike down the loud earth man.

"Enough! I'm tired of this unnecessary violence especially after you destroyed East City. Join us Nappa and Vegeta! Together we can defeat Frieza". Goku gambles, not caring of the reaction from his friends.

"What! How do you know who we are! We never gave our names and neither did Raditz!" Vegeta confronts Goku.

The other Z-Fighters stunned and confused of who Frieza is and how Goku knows these two saiyans.

"That's not important". Goku spat.

"Well, however you know us still doesn't matter. You're all dead anyways, and we won't join low class scum like you", Vegeta says then glances at Piccolo, "wait, what is a namekian doing on Earth". Pointing towards the namek.

'Namekian, is that what I am. So that must mean I'm from some planet named Namek'. Piccolo thought.

"Wow, I knew Piccolo was a little strange on appearance, but an alien like the saiyans". Krillin stunned.

"So, that means the legend is true. Planet Namek has dragon balls to grant a wish, interesting". Vegeta pondered.

"I got this guys, I can take both of them. If you guys don't believe my power, then I'll show you both". Goku says as he sent two ki blasts towards Vegeta's and Nappa's scouters.

"How dare you Kakarot! You will pay for that!" Vegeta snaps.

To say that the Z-Fighters were stunned would be an understatement. They think that Goku lost his mind.

"What! No way! I've trained with you, and sure you're strong, but not that strong. Don't you feel their power". Piccolo says absolutely dumbfounded by Goku's behavior.

"Yes Goku! You're nuts if you think you can take both of them on at the same time!" Krillin also confused.

"Come on Goku. Let us help. We trained for this!" Tien exclaims.

"Don't worry guys, I'm also hiding my power". Goku steps forward.

"Well if you want to die so badly then I'll honor your request". Nappa laughs.

"Yes, Kakarot. Very foolish decision. Exactly what I expect from a third-class saiyan". Vegeta spat.

 _Am I really going to do this, they are going to ask so many questions after this, but I won't make the same mistake with Raditz. If Vegeta was able to change, then so can Nappa._

"Very well, I'll show you that I know what I'm talking about. I can teach you both to become a super saiyan". Goku hoping that offer would change their minds.

Vegeta and Nappa both looking at each other and then back at Goku. Both of them start laughing obnoxiously. Almost losing their balance.

"That's hysterical Kakarot, what would you know about being a super saiyan and even becoming one. You're nothing but trash. If anyone were to be a super saiyan it would be me, the prince of all saiyans". Vegeta says recovering from his laughing fit.

"Very well, I guess words won't change your mind, so I will show you". Goku says still skeptical if he should be doing this.

 _Well, it's been a long time since I've transformed. I just hope I can still do it. After this, there's no way I can lie or make excuses once I transform._

"Um, Goku what are you planning on doing". Krillin slightly scared.

"Dad?" Gohan asks.

The rest of the Z-Fighters are confused by this super saiyan business. Not realizing the impact of what a super saiyan really is.

Goku then begins to raise his ki dramatically high, creating strong winds and rubble flying up above his feet surrounding him.

The Z-Fighters are then overwhelmed by this sudden power. Absolutely terrified, including Gohan.

'What the...' All the Z-Fighters thought at the same time.

Goku then balls both of his fists and raises his arms,"AHHH". Goku briefly shouts as his hair turns golden blonde and his eyes change to aqua blue. Goku has transformed to the first state of super saiyan.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

* * *

In the otherworld on King Kai's planet.

"Hey Bubbles can you…" King Kai then senses an enormous power and stumbles back in fear, "what incredible power! The only one close is Frieza! Let me check where this is coming from".

King Kai begins to check the Northern Galaxy for the source of the power.

"Oh, so it's on Earth, but how! Let me get a closer look," King Kai starts to focus more in order to get a clear picture, "oh my! I can't believe it. It looks like the super saiyan transformation! How? I should have sensed a high power level before, but this power came out of nowhere! This is very strange. I will keep an eye on this saiyan. Imagine, Frieza being slain by a saiyan. Irony at its finest". King Kai laughs as he takes a sip of his tea with Bubbles giving him a confused look.

* * *

Back on Earth.

"What is this power! It's unreal!" Piccolo shouts with wide eyes and sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Geez Goku when did you have so much power!" Krillin slightly terrified of this new found power of Goku's.

"This is unbelievable!" Tien shouts, while Chiaotzu is utterly speechless.

"Wow d-dad, that's i-i-incredible". Gohan stutters.

"What in the world!" Vegeta shouts. Nappa has no words to describe the turn of events that have unfolded.

"As I said, this is a super saiyan and I can teach you how to gain it to defeat Frieza". Goku says in a slightly more monotone voice.

"HOW DARE YOU KAKAROT! MAKING A MOCKERY OF THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS. THAT LEGENDARY POWER BELONGS TO ME. IT'S MY BIRTHRIGHT," Vegeta shouts, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A SUPER SAIYAN. I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Vegeta mindlessly charges towards Goku aiming a punch to his left cheek.

The next instant Goku's fist was smashed into Vegeta's stomach. No one in the area even saw him move. One moment he was still and the next Goku delivered a devastating blow to Vegeta. Everyone on the battlefield was speechless. How did Goku get this powerful. It makes absolutely no sense.

"I didn't hit him hard enough to kill him, but he will need a senzu bean and he will be okay. Please Nappa, I don't mean to insult you or Vegeta. I simply want to stop Frieza before he kills us all". Goku pleaded with Nappa.

"I-I-I... W-Wait h-how do you even know about Frieza?" Nappa questions.

"I only remember a few memories from when I hit my head, and the evil tyrant was one of them from within my space pod. My father must have uploaded who Frieza was". Goku says.

Something changes within Nappa. He knows he cannot defeat Kakarot. Vegeta was much stronger than him and he was defeated effortlessly. Nappa also wants to see Frieza pay for what he has done.

"Okay, fine. I will join you in your efforts to take down Frieza. But Vegeta will still be stubborn, he may come around eventually". Nappa says defeated.

"Alright, then it's settled we will train until we are ready to fight Frieza". Goku says.

"Goku! You can't be serious! They destroyed East City and who knows what else they will do!" Krillin yells trying to understand what's going through Goku's head.

"I also agree with Krillin. Who knows what they are capable of!" Tien exclaims.

Piccolo and Gohan are however indifferent, more focussed on how Goku got this power without them knowing it.

"Don't worry guys. We have a bigger goal and I will keep them in check especially if they want to learn how to become a super saiyan". Goku says while picking up Vegeta and slugging him over his shoulder.

"Goku, when did you even achieve that form. It's very suspicious that you have made all these changes to yourself physically and you have the knowledge of these saiyans and of the super saiyan transformation". Piccolo says finally breaking the ice of these skeptical events from Goku.

Everyone seemed to be on the same page as Piccolo. They are finding it strange how he changed so much within five years. It's like he's a whole new Goku. They have no idea of how right they are.

 _Damn._

"It's a long story and I will explain once we reach Capsule Corp. Let's go guys. I will tell you all once we get there and we are settled". Goku finishes off that statement as he reverts back to base form and starts to fly towards West City.

"Hey Mr. Piccolo. Do you also think my dad is acting differently?" Gohan questions one of his masters.

"Yes Gohan, he's been acting very weird lately and has a lot of knowledge that not even we knew, but hopefully he can explain. He's still Goku afterall". Piccolo says reassuring Gohan.

"This is nuts! How has Goku became that powerful!" Yamcha still dumbfounded by Goku's power.

At that point, The Z-Fighters all fly after Goku and Nappa is also added to the fighters of Earth. Let's just hope Vegeta will comply as well.

 _I knew this day would come, but I didn't think it would come this soon. I hope I don't upset them especially Gohan. I hate to see him hurt. This will be one long day…_

Goku ends that thought as he continues to fly above the landscape seeing West City coming up. Goku and the Z-Fighters land in front of Capsule Corporation.

 _Now I have to give one hell of an explanation_

* * *

Frieza's Ship.

Frieza is in his own quarters as Zarbon walks in. The scouter transmission from Vegeta had Frieza extremely pleased.

"Well the namekian legend is true. The dragon balls do exist. Thanks Vegeta, but you went to Earth without my permission and you will pay dearly for that. Zarbon! Tell the captain to set a course to planet Namek at once! My immortality cannot wait!". Frieza exclaims with joy.

"Very well, my lord. I will notify the captain immediately". Zarbon says as he walks out of the door and it closes behind him.

'I will make your death quick because of this stupendous news, Vegeta. But a traitor is a traitor'. Frieza finishes his thought sipping on his red wine looking out into space.

* * *

A/N: Well… That was anticlimactic, but what can you expect? Goku didn't want his friends hurt because he knew that Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and Chiaotzu lost their lives that fateful day. He didn't want that for them, but he jeopardized his identity because of it. Will he lie? Or will he come clean and hope that they will accept this new Goku? What will Gohan think or Chi-Chi? How will King Kai play into this new Goku? Find out in the next chapter!

Chapter 7: Goku's Secret Revealed

Goku: ? (Suppressed Super Saiyan: 500,000)

Gohan: 12,000 (Suppressed: 4,500)

Piccolo: 9,000 (Suppressed: 5,000)

Krillin: 1,500

Tien: 1,250

Yamcha: 1,250

Chiaotzu: 1,000

New Chapter should be out within the week. Stay tuned and Review! For suggestions and constructive criticism. See you soon!


	7. Goku's Secret Revealed

A/N: The chapter that sets the pace and tone for the upcoming story. Goku telling his secret. Will he say it all? Reveal the future? Or keep them in the dark and tell them the bare minimum? Read and find out! I've also gotten questions pertaining transformations and future events that may happen, and to answer that, I cannot say or else that takes away from the surprise and potential suspenseful scenes. I did answer the question to the future Trunks situation, and I will answer those questions on the same scale. Without further ado, chapter 7: Goku's Secret Revealed. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Dragon ball series and the rights belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

References: "..." - Talking | Italics - Inner Monologue | '...' - Thoughts of other characters

* * *

Chapter 7

Goku's Secret Revealed

Capsule Corporation, a yellow dome-like hemisphere with an over anxious bluenette awaiting the return of the Z-Fighters. Inside the building is Bulma, Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and Bulma's parents. All of them very nervous for the fate of the planet, but they have no idea what's waiting for them on the front entrance.

The Z-Fighters walk up to the entrance and Goku presses the button on the intercom.

"Hey Bulma, can you let us in?" Goku asks.

Bulma begins to get confused to why they are back so soon. 'They are done fighting already? I mean, I know they have trained intensively for the whole year, but I didn't expect it to end this soon. Oh well'. Bulma ends that thought as she rushes to the door and opens it. Happy that it's over and completely forgets to check the camera to see a few unfamiliar faces. Chi-Chi and the rest of the gang inside are equally confused to why they are back already. As Bulma opens the door, she nearly has a heart attack when she saw a man towering over Goku and one slugged over his shoulder.

"Hey, I have a lot to talk about". Goku grins as he walks in with the rest of the Z-Fighters.

Bulma is too stunned to move as she saw a huge burly bald man in armor walk in. The rest of the gang equally confused to why there is two unfamiliar people in armor, but they they see both of their tails.

"Oh my! They're saiyans. They both have tails!" Master roshi points out.

"Goku! What's the big idea? I thought you were supposed to fight the saiyans not bring them to Bulma's home!" Chi-Chi screeched and baffled to her husband's decision to bring them here.

"Don't worry guys. I told you that I would have some explaining to do," Goku said, "let's go over to the conference room".

"I didn't know we were having guests today," Mrs. Briefs said happily stopping the group, "would anyone want something to drink?"

"Coffee is fine". Goku said.

If the Z-Fighters were confused, then they are even more so.

"Coffee? But you hate it! You said that it tastes disgusting. What's gotten into you Goku". Chi-Chi said even more worried.

"Well one coffee and juice for the rest of you! I'll be right back". Mrs. Briefs chirped.

"Let's go guys, it will be a long talk and I know you will have your questions". Goku said now with a sad tone further adding to the suspense of his friends.

* * *

The whole group walk into the room with glass walls and door with a huge oval-like black table. They all take their seats besides Goku as Vegeta starts to wake up. Goku puts him down sitting him up against the glass wall. Vegeta then stands up immediately taking in his surroundings and notice Nappa sitting with the earthlings.

"What's the meaning of this! What are we doing here. What are you doing Nappa!" Vegeta shouts.

"Calm down, Vegeta. This is what we are about to talk about. We are all going to join forces to take out Frieza, so we can be free of his tyranny. I'm also going to teach you and Nappa the super saiyan transformation". Goku said while gaining looks from his wife and Bulma.

'Super saiyan? What is that?' Both Chi-Chi and Bulma thought.

Vegeta then remembers the ultimate power he felt with golden hair and aqua blue eyes. He wants that power for himself, but also angry that a third-class saiyan got it before him.

"Fine, but if I don't like what you're saying then I'm leaving!" Vegeta spat.

"That's okay". Goku sits at the end of the table with Gohan and Chi-Chi to his sides.

 _Okay. I have to tell them the truth of my time travel expedition, but I can't tell them of my god powers and super saiyan god. They'd think I'm nuts. Well here goes nothing._

"Alright, to start off, those two with the tails, Nappa and Vegeta are saiyans that we were supposed to fight, but we have a bigger problem". Goku said.

The gang who weren't involved in the fight gasped. Someone to worry about other than those two.

"Who do you have to fight now?" Bulma asks.

"Frieza. An evil tyrant who wants nothing but destruction and pain in the galaxy. That's why we teamed up with Vegeta and Nappa to fight him, right?" Goku looks at the two saiyans.

"Right". Nappa responds.

"Fine". Vegeta grunts wanting to know the secret of the super saiyan transformation.

"Alright that's cool and all that we are now all teamed up, but what was that transformation? How did you get that powerful". Krillin asked.

"It's the super saiyan transformation. Any saiyan can achieve it, but you have to be strong enough to withstand it". Goku said.

"Okay, I understand that, but how do you achieve it?" Krillin asked.

"Emotional trauma and anger will allow you to ascend. Also you have to train hard because it's only a power amplifier off of your own power". Goku said.

"How did you achieve it then? It had to be recent. What made you become angry?" Tien asked.

Goku looks down, not sure how to put it into words.

 _Here it is. How am I gonna explain that?_

Piccolo finally came to the realization. This isn't Goku. 'I knew it. There's no way he got this power so suddenly. This isn't Goku, but he is. This doesn't make any sense'. Piccolo ended that thought about to ask the ultimate question.

Piccolo finally speaks up. "You're not Goku, are you?"

Everyone gasps at this question, thinking Piccolo lost his mind.

"What do you mean this isn't Goku? He is sitting right there!" Master Roshi chimed in.

"No. He's right". Goku said in a monotonous voice.

Everyone is shocked at the revelation from whoever this Goku look alike is.

"What do you mean dad? You are my dad aren't you? You look exactly like him and act like him?" Gohan said upset.

"No, Piccolo is right," Chi-Chi said shocking everyone, "I know who I married and this isn't him. He's too… nice and matured. The man I married would always train and never helped around the house. When you came back from training, your whole outfit and appearance changed along with your personality".

"You're right, I'm not your Goku, but I am Goku. Just the one you aren't fond with". Goku said.

"Okay, now I'm lost. What does that even mean?" Krillin confused out of his mind like the rest of them.

"It's true that I am different than the Goku that you knew. To be blunt, I am from the future and I came back to this timeline". Goku said hoping for the best.

Everyone was silent. Not sure of what to say to that, but Piccolo is the one to speak up.

"Why? Time travel makes sense because you could be hiding a lot of power, but why did you come back?" Piccolo said.

"For my family and friends, I lost them all in my future and it was unbearable to live there anymore. I also wanted to do better by my family and spend more time with them which is why I didn't train very much". Goku said looking at Chi-Chi.

"Wait, how did we die. Was it frieza?" Bulma asked.

"No. Old age". Goku said bluntly.

"Old age? Saiyans don't age until they are 80. You should be showing signs if they all died, so what's the deal?" Vegeta chimed in.

"That's much harder to explain, but I have lived without my family for many years. I am 358 years old". Goku said.

The Z-Fighters too shocked from this news. Goku is immortal?

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? THAT MEANS YOU ARE IMMORTAL". Vegeta shouts.

"Yes, I am. But I didn't know at the time. The whole reason I'm immortal is because of the form you see. My base form is known as Ultra Instinct. It's the ultimate transformation much beyond super saiyan. It's the mastery of self-movement. The separation of mind and body. You fight purely on instinct with no thoughts clouding your judgement". Goku said.

"Oh, but that still doesn't explain immortality". Gohan said.

"The transformation is the power of the gods. With this transformation, it turned me into a saiyan god which gave me eternal youth without my knowledge". Goku said sadly.

Everyone is shocked and feel somewhat bad for Goku.

"Well. I'm sorry that you cannot be with your version of us in the future, but where is my Goku? That must mean there are two of you right?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Normally that would be the case, but because I'm a god, time travel works differently and it won't allow for two versions of me so it erases the version of me that already exists in the timeline that I visit". Goku said.

"So you're saying my dad is gone?" Gohan said sadly.

"Yes, but I'm also him, so I'm still here. The second reason I came back was to prevent certain events from happening". Goku said.

"What would have happened normally, if you didn't interfere. Start from Raditz". Piccolo demanded.

"Well me and you team up to defeat Raditz and I eventually hold him in place for your special beam cannon and Raditz and I die". Goku said.

The Z-Fighters gasped at the thought of Goku dying. This new Goku is still him, but he's also not the Goku they knew. Chi-Chi is sad, but ultimately glad that this Goku went back to fix his mistakes as a father and husband. Gohan feels somewhat the same, and he needs time to think things over about his dad, but he understands why he did it.

"Everyone still trains hard, and I train with King Kai to become stronger. Vegeta and Nappa show up and I am not there because I have to make my way back from Snake Way. King Kai didn't account for the time getting to the Earth's Check-in Station. Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu die in battle when I finally show up. I defeat Nappa and Vegeta kills him". Goku said.

"WHAT! You would have killed me?" Nappa said looking towards Vegeta.

"If you lost to a bunch of weaklings then yes, but you haven't so we're fine". Vegeta said.

"So that means the dragon balls must have been gone. Do they stay dead?" Krillin asks.

"No. We go to planet Namek to use their dragon balls to wish them back, but it wasn't that easy. I was almost dead when I fought Vegeta and he also could barely move. Krillin was about to stab him with a sword, but I convinced him to let him go because I believed he could change and he did, just not immediately. I was hospitalized for a month because of all my broken bones and there were no more senzu beans left. Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma found a ship that Kami came in as a child and Mr. Popo taught them how to use it. They were off to Namek, but Vegeta was also there wanting immortality, but so was Frieza. He is probably on his way to Namek now as we speak". Goku said.

"That's not good. We have to get to Namek before Frieza gets his immortality". Bulma speaks up.

"You could use the saiyan space pods engines and improve them with a much larger ship. The question is who wants to go and fight Frieza". Goku asked.

Everyone was silent. Fighting an ultimate tyrant is not exactly fun.

"Wait if you're so strong why don't you go and finish him off. You're much stronger right?" Krillin asks.

"Yes, I can easily defeat him, but I will step in if I have to. You guys have to not rely on me when things get bad especially now that we have an advantage with Vegeta and Nappa". Goku said.

"I'm in. I'll train to fight Frieza. The bastard deserves it". Vegeta said.

"If Vegeta is going to fight then so am I". Nappa said.

"Count me in as well". Piccolo said.

"I think I wanna go too". Gohan said.

"WHAT! You just got done training for a whole year. Also this Frieza sounds like a ruthless killer. You won't be safe". Chi-Chi said.

"I know, but if I don't help, then none of us will be safe. Plus dad can jump in if I cannot handle it mom". Gohan said.

Chi-Chi is very conflicted, but knew he was right. She knew Goku would never let anything happen to our son. It's the whole reason he came back.

"Okay, but you will be studying extra hard when you come back". Chi-Chi said sternly.

"Yay, thanks mom". Gohan said happily.

"Now that we have roster, let's train. Bulma, you think you and your dad can get a ship fit for six people in about a month?" Goku asked.

"Probably since we have three saiyan pods to work with. Wait, who's the sixth person?". Bulma asked.

"It's for Raditz, I'm going to bring him back with the dragon balls". Goku said.

"What! Do you think that's a good idea. He might hold a grudge against you Kakarot". Vegeta said.

"I think it will be fine especially that you're on board. He will follow. Also Bulma, do you think you can add in a gravity manipulator? I can give you the blueprints I made for a gravitron of about 200 times earth's gravity". Goku said.

"Well yeah I think so, but what do you mean the blueprints you made? Don't tell me that you're a genius in the future". Bulma said impressed.

"I didn't exactly train all the time for three centuries. I went to college and have four phd's in Politics, Mechanical Engineering, Business and Marketing, and Mathematics". Goku said grinning.

"Oh wow, not only are you powerful, you're probably on a genius level with Bulma". Gohan said.

"My Goku a smart and educated man, this is why you have to study like your father did, Gohan". Chi-Chi said with heart eyes.

'Goku always surprises me. Now that he is more mature and smart. I feel something different about him now. Like actual feelings. I can't be in love with Goku, right? He's married, but I can't help it. He's strong, smart, and his personality always makes you feel that you're safe. I must have him'. Bulma said with an devilish grin.

"Well, Goku. Why don't you help me and give me those blueprints after you summon the dragon. The rest of you guys can train with each other". Bulma said.

"Okay, Bulma. I'll be back guys!" Goku left the room for the dragon balls.

'Perfect, some time alone with Goku'. Bulma ended that thought.

* * *

A/N: Yikes, is Bulma really gonna go after Goku? Will Goku catch on to Bulma's advances? Will Goku actually go for Bulma? Who knows, well I do, but stay tuned to find out more! Next chapter.

Chapter 8: Training for Frieza Begins

Review!


	8. Training for Frieza Beings

A/N: Larger chapter this time around, since I have gotten some suggestions to write larger ones. Goku wishing back his brother, Bulma's devious plan to get Goku, and the training the Z-Warriors will endure in gravity training. Find out what happens in this chapter! Enjoy.

Just as a fair warning, I might change the rating to M for future scenes. I'm not planning on writing lemons, but who knows.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Dragon ball series and the rights belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

References: "..." - Talking | Italics - Inner Monologue | '...' - Thoughts of other characters

* * *

Chapter 8

Training for Frieza Beings

Outside of Goku's home, the dragon balls are all gathered for a risky wish. Raditz will return, but he will be more than displeased to see his younger brother who killed him. The lush green fields a dozen meters from his house is a perfect spot for the summoning. Goku is by himself because of the potential danger of Raditz lashing out which is perfectly understandable. Goku did kill him.

"Shenron, come forth and grant my wish!" Goku shouts who then looks towards the sky.

The whole earth darkens as the dragon balls glow. Shenron emerges and towers above Mount Paozu.

"You have summoned me. What is your wish? Speak now". Shenron booms.

"Revive my older brother, Raditz". Goku says as he looked towards his brother who was now out of his preservation capsule.

 ***Flashback***

Kame House. One day after the conflict with Raditz.

"Why would you want him in the preservation capsule? You're not planning on resurrecting him, right?" Bulma said looking at Raditz.

"Well, maybe, but who knows. I may not need to, so it doesn't hurt to just keep him in there just in case". Goku said

"Alright, I guess you're right. Can't hurt". Bulma said as she got into her jetcopter.

"See ya, Bulma. Thanks for the capsule!" Goku waved as he capsulized preservation bed.

 ***Flashback***

"Very well," Shenron booms, "your wish has been granted. Farewell".

Raditz slowly opens his eyes wondering why he was looking at a blue sky instead of the normal hell color. He slowly peers over to Goku who was looking down at him.

"Welcome back, brother. We have a lot to talk about". Goku says seriously.

"And what would that entail? Killing me again?" Raditz spat as he got up.

"No, quite the opposite, actually. I was wondering if you wanted to join our efforts into stopping Frieza". Goku says surprising Raditz.

"How would you know about Frieza? Why would you even revive me with the dragon balls? Where's my comrades that were supposed to come here?" Raditz questioning Goku's motives.

"I've known of Frieza for a long time and I can explain soon. I revived you because we are training to defeat Frieza with Nappa, Vegeta, Piccolo, and my son". Goku answered.

"How? There's no way you convinced Vegeta to turn sides". Raditz immediately skeptical of his brother's words.

"I will prove it to you and explain. Grab onto my shoulder and we will be there in an instant". Goku says facing away from Raditz.

"That's outrageous, no one can move that fast". Raditz says.

"Just do it and we will be there". Goku says looking over his shoulder

"Fine". Raditz grabs onto Goku's shoulder and they are instantly inside Capsule Corporation. The whole gang was waiting for his return in the private lounge. They just weren't expecting him to teleport from thin air with Raditz behind him.

"See? I wasn't lying". Goku looks back at his brother.

"Wow, that's a pretty good technique," Raditz then looks at Vegeta and Nappa, "looks like you weren't lying when they actually joined you".

"This is purely for defeating Frieza and nothing more or less. I will ascend to super saiyan like you did Kakarot. Mark my words". Vegeta walks towards the kitchen.

"Kakarot, a super saiyan! That's impossible!" Raditz looked to his younger brother in shock.

"Well it looks like you haven't told him yet". Bulma adds in.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that now and then I can give you those blueprints, Bulma". Goku says.

"That's fine with me". Bulma grins.

"Come on Raditz, let's go towards the conference room". Goku says as he walks towards the room.

They both enter and sit next to each other.

* * *

"So, to start off, the rest of the gang out there knows of my secrets. The first one is that I'm from the future which is why I was able to beat you in a single punch". Goku says waiting for the reaction of his brother.

"The future? I guess that would explain how you were able to beat me easily. There was no way you are that strong on a planet like this. Tell me, would I have beaten you if you never interfered. Also, since you're from the future doesn't that mean there are two of you?" Raditz asks.

"Yes, I teamed up with Piccolo, the namekian, and we still were no match. We eventually beat you, but I had to hold you in place for Piccolo's special attack killing both of us. Normally, there would be two of me, but since I'm a god, there are different rules to time travel. It erases the Goku in the timeline I'm traveling to". Goku answers.

"Wow, I guess that would fit your noble type, but a god? How did that even happen?" Raditz asks.

"I didn't know at the time. As you can see, my silver eyes and silver tinted hair is known as Ultra Instinct which is my base form. I mastered this form and it turned me into a saiyan god, but I got immortality without my knowledge. I am about 358 years old". Goku waiting for the shock.

"Makes sense to me, but how do you gain that transformation and I assume it's stronger than super saiyan since it turns you into a god". Raditz asks.

"You have to master self-movement which is incredibly difficult; Much more difficult than achieving the highest super saiyan transformation. You have to separate mind from body and let your instincts take over without thought". Goku says.

"I believe that it's difficult, but what do you mean by highest super saiyan transformation?" Raditz asks.

"I haven't told this to the rest of them, but there are three super saiyan transformations to my knowledge: The first super saiyan state which is signified by golden hair and aqua blue eyes, the second super saiyan state which is similar, but it's double in power with electricity in your aura, and the third transformation is with long golden hair, missing eyebrows, and you gain pupils in your eyes". Goku says finishing his explanation.

"Sounds incredible, but since I already have long hair, I hope it doesn't get any longer when I eventually reach that transformation". Raditz says.

"I know you can. Every saiyan can at least reach the first super saiyan". Goku says trying to give confidence to his brother.

"How do you even reach super saiyan anyways". Raditz asks.

"It's achieved through emotional trauma and anger. You also have to have a need for the power. Simply wanting super saiyan won't be enough to gain it. It was hard for me to reach the first level. Your body also has to be strong enough to handle the immense power so that you don't detonate yourself with the overflow of energy". Goku says.

"Well, training will help with that, but how are we gonna train? Sparring alone on this low gravity planet won't be enough". Raditz says.

"That's why I am going to speak to Bulma about a gravity manipulator. About 200 times this planet's gravity". Goku says.

"200 times?! That's 20 times the gravity of planet Vegeta. That will make for excellent training". Raditz says.

"Well, now that the explanation is over you can head towards the others and introduce yourself properly. I will be with Bulma to talk to her about the gravity manipulator". Goku says.

"Alright, fine". Raditz says as they leave the room walking towards the group.

* * *

"Well, he's all caught up. Bulma and I are going to be talking about the gravity manipulator. Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and myself are going to be using the 200 times model. Tien, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Gohan, and Piccolo will be using the 100 times model. If the three of you guys want to train, this will be a perfect chance even though you aren't going to namek. The lower model will be ready in a week while the 200 times model will be ready in about two weeks. You guys understand?" Goku asks ending his explanation.

Everyone nods with a few yeahs.

"Aw, but I wanted to train with you dad". Gohan semi pouts.

"It's okay, Gohan. I am putting you with the others so you can get used to gravity training, but if you pull ahead far enough, you can train with us. Does that sound good". Goku says cheerily.

"Yeah! I'll do my best dad!" Gohan says as he runs out of the building starting early with one-armed pushups.

"Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz can you guys grab onto my shoulder?" Goku asks.

"Why would I want to do that?" Vegeta spat.

"So I can take you guys to a desolate area to spar. I am assuming Vegeta against Nappa and Raditz for the time being until we get these gravity machines up and running". Goku says.

"Fine since it's only temporary". Vegeta says as they all grab onto Goku's shoulders.

Goku instant transmissions next to a small lizard in the wasteland. His ability to pinpoint small ki energies accurately has improved immensely.

"Here we are! You guy can train until nightfall and I'll come back. Just don't kill each other. Bye!" Goku says as he teleports back to Capsule Corporation.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that". Raditz says.

"Whatever, let's begin". Vegeta gets into his stance as well as Raditz and Nappa.

* * *

Capsule Corporation.

The whole gang are still trying to process this new Goku business.

"Are you sure you're alright Chi-Chi? I mean this isn't exactly the Goku from this timeline". Bulma asks comforting her friend.

"Yes I am okay and I actually think this is better". Chi-Chi says shocking Bulma.

"Wow, really? Why do you say that?" Bulma asks.

"Well you can see he is much more mature and incredibly smart from his schooling. He came back for his family so he must feel bad for leaving to train and it must've been more often as time went on. He has been a much better husband and father. I still consider him my Goku. The strong and smart man that I've always wanted. I have never been more happy". Chi-Chi says with heart eyes.

'I know. He is so much mature and smart which makes him that much more attractive from the first time I saw him all grown up at the tournament. I feel bad since I know Chi-Chi is so much happier, but that man would fit me so well. I have to have him for myself'. Bulma ended her thought.

"Well, I'm happy for you. I know everything will work out with this Frieza situation". Bulma says walking away only to see Goku teleporting back in.

"Woah! You scared me Goku. I don't think I can ever get used to that". Bulma looking up and down at Goku checking him out, but it doesn't go unnoticed by one individual.

Krillin is over by Yamcha talking about his baseball career as he looked away for a moment at Bulma, realizing what she is doing.

'Oh wow! Bulma is checking out Goku. That's a first. I guess the revelation of this genius Goku has peaked her interests. I hope she doesn't actually try anything. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of Chi-Chi's wrath'. Krillin gulps as he ends his thought.

"You alright, Krillin?" Yamcha asks.

"Y-Yeah man, I'm good. Just gonna go and get some water". Krillin walks towards the kitchen.

'That's strange. What's up with him'. Yamcha thought as he soon dismissed his suspicions walking towards Tien.

"Oh sorry, Bulma," Goku grins, "we can talk about those blueprints over in your lab if that's alright".

"Yeah that sounds good. It will be a fun project. Let's go". Bulma grins.

* * *

Goku and Bulma starts walking out the door connecting back to the corridor. The walk was slow and quiet neither of them working up the nerve to make small talk. Bulma's lab is on the other side of the building and the silence is getting rather uncomfortable. She begins to talk to this new Goku.

"S-So what's the future like?" Bulma asks nervously looking to her left towards Goku.

"It's different and more modernized, barely anyone goes out to buy anything because everything's on the internet. It's kinda sad". Goku shrugs.

"Oh. I never asked, but how did you get here? I didn't catch that part". Bulma asks.

"Well I used a time machine that you have built, but that won't happen for another decade or two. It will fit up to a maximum of three people if squished together". Goku laughs.

"Interesting… I will have to take a look at it some time". Bulma winks at Goku.

"S-Sure Bulma". Goku slightly blushes wondering why Bulma would look at him like that.

* * *

They finally arrive at her main laboratory. It's very spacious with navy blue tiles and white walls covering the room. There are two orange sofas to relax with a black coffee table in the close left corner. On the whole right wall there are drawers and cabinets that is assumed to hold tools and materials. Other than that, the whole room is empty as a blank canvas to whatever invention needs to be worked on or repaired.

Goku and Bulma head towards the coffee table and he sits on the sofa closest to the left wall while Bulma sits right next to him. Mind you, that these sofas aren't large, more like a slightly larger chair. Goku taken back by her being so close, he starts scooting a bit away from her.

 _Why is Bulma acting strange recently? I never got this attention from her or this type of behavior in my timeline. Maybe she's just excited to see the blueprints, afterall, I wasn't the smartest guy at this point in time._

Goku reaches into his sash where the capsule box is located and pulls out a capsule reading, 5. He throws it onto the table and a blueprint with notes appear before them. Bulma takes a look and is astonished at this level of engineering.

"So, here we have the notes from your dad and yourself about the gravity manipulator along with how to make it. I added a few of my own improvements with reinforced tiles and walls so the repairs would be minimal along with an emergency shutdown voice command". Goku states.

"Wow. I can't believe that something like this was possible at this level". Bulma says excitedly hugging Goku on impulse.

"Haha, yeah. It's pretty awesome for training and building strength. It has helped a lot". Goku grins, but notices Bulma still hasn't let go.

'I knew Goku was very muscular, but not to this extent. It feels like I'm hugging a rock. A very sexy rock' Bulma smiles, but is soon ripped from her thoughts.

"Um Bulma… Are you okay? You haven't let go yet". Goku questions.

"R-r-right s-sorry Goku". Bulma stutters while her face is flaming red as she was admiring Goku's physical features.

 _Huh. That's strange. Bulma never turns red like that. Maybe she's embarrassed about something._

"You sure?" Goku presses.

"Y-yeah, thanks though," Bulma recollecting herself looking at the blueprints, " I think I can be able to make the deadline of two weeks for the 100g gravity manipulator, but I'd need your help when that's done for the 200g machine. The both of us working on it will get done in about two weeks".

"Alright Bulma. Thanks for your help. I need to get the guys ready for training. I'll be back to check in every once in a while". Goku says about to get up and leave.

"Okay Goku. I'll see you then". Bulma hugs Goku and kisses him on the cheek.

"R-right". Goku stunned with a light blush walking out of the room.

Bulma watches him admiring the man walking away. 'I should feel bad for looking at Goku like this, but I don't. I just see him in a whole new light'. Bulma ends her thought.

 _Now I know there is something going on with her. She's acting very lovey dovey on me. I don't understand, but I don't have time to dwell on this right now._

* * *

Goku starts to make his way back to the group at a much faster pace. He opens the door to the lounge to be greets by everyone.

"Goku. How long do we have to wait for our trip to Namek?" Piccolo asks.

"Two weeks is when it should be ready, but in the meantime I have some training gear that'll help". Goku pulls out his capsule box once again and pulls out the capsule, 2.

A black belt appears on the ground with a white CC button engraving on the buckle.

"How is a belt going to help my training?" Piccolo asks.

"Well it's not any ordinary buckle. This is a small version of a gravity manipulator. I was hoping you can train with Gohan with this device. The CC logo turns it on and there is a dial on the right side that goes from one to ten". Goku explains.

"This'll be useful as training to get ready for 100 times gravity. Thanks Goku. I'll make sure Gohan gets to wear it first. I'll go get him. See you in two weeks". Piccolo says walking towards the door and out the building calling for Gohan.

"Damn Goku. You got all the cool toys, huh". Yamcha says.

"Something like that," Goku laughs, "I have to get to the other in the deserts where I left them. Hopefully they aren't too tired. See ya, guys". Goku waves about to instant transmission.

"See you around". A collection of voices say with similar versions of the farewell.

* * *

A/N: So, I've decided to write around 2,500 - 5,000 word chapters to try and improve update schedule. School just started and I have less time to write, but I'll try and update frequently. I am also aware that this story could be very long determining how much filler moments I add. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try and upload at least once a week.


End file.
